


An Unexpected Reunion

by cortenebris7



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 02:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4589058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortenebris7/pseuds/cortenebris7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth's plans for reunion fails with interesting side effects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that refused to leave my brain during my excitement for the FF7 remake. I hope you enjoy.

An Unexpected Reunion

Deep in the bowels of the never ending strands of the lifestream, Sephiroth brooded, the complications of his last battle with the puppet bothering him. Mother is displeased, the cure of geostigma setting them back several years; forcing Sephiroth to the time consuming task of gathering his memories and mother’s cells again.However, the Planet continues to press its newly gained advantage by using various lifestream strands to keep the Jenova cells separated.

The former war hero is not frustrated; however, for his victory is inevitable, but Mother continues to grow impatient, ready to go to their new planet. Faced with this intolerable problem, Sephiroth finally changes his opinion about the worthless nuisances that continued to stall their wonderful plan. Perhaps he should have devoted more attention to that failed puppet instead of toying with him; after all, vermin should be exterminated immediately before they multiply…

Thus they hatch a cunning plan for a ‘final’ reunion; all they need is a distraction.

As Vincent Valentine ends the Omega threat, a battle rages within the lifestream… The Planet had focused too much of its attention on Chaos and Omega ignoring the knife at its back.

Aerith surveys the scene with rage and worry as the taint that she had spent so much time dispersing begins to consolidate into one large mass.

The Calamity is on the move.

Determined she sends out a call for help; numerous spirits forming to give aid.

A certain black haired SOLDIER forms by her side.

“You rang Aerith”, Zack teases flirty before his grin turns grim at the sight of the growing collection of Jenova taint floating midair.

The two just glance at each other before nodding; nothing more needs to be said.

Zack races towards the dark colored abomination fearlessly leading the other spirits to battle while Aerith focuses on coordinating with the Planet to counter Jenova.

_“Stay safe Zack_ ”, Aerith thinks wistfully before devoting herself fully to her mission.

Getting to Sephiroth is not an easy task; however, to the utter dismay of the former First Class as his makeshift army battles the insane SOLDIER’s army of monsters, all victims of various experiments with Jenova cells.

It is only after what seems like ages of hacking and slashing that Zack finds Sephiroth strolling through the battlefield, scornfully destroying all in his way; their spirits shatter for a moment before being remade into monsters to fight their former allies.

Determined Zack attacks, flipping through the air to deliver an air slash that is parried instantly, the seven feet sword darting towards the young spirit’s neck.

He dodges tucking into a roll and hits the ground running, instinctually using his Buster Sword to block the sharp edge aimed at his heart.

Barely able to recover his fighting stance, Fair leaps back into the fray knowing that any distraction will be a boon for Aerith.

“Why…why won’t you stop, Sephiroth? You fail every time”, Zack asks sadly, holding on to the small shred of hope he had left that (like Genesis), Sephiroth will finally come back to his senses.

The ‘chosen one’ laughs, a harsh sound full of mockery, “I lost a battle not the war, your defeat is inevitable. Like Mother I will always exist within the lifestream… I have time”

He lunges, the fine edge of the Masamune a sliver blur.

However the next blow isn’t parried by Fair’s sword, but another Buster Sword.

“Angeal”, Zack greets with a happy grin.

The honor obsessed man quickly delivers a punch to Sephiroth’s face before regrouping with Zack to flank the sliver haired SOLDIER on each side.

“Sorry, I’m late”, Angeal said, straightening his gloves with a sad but determined look on his face.

“No time like the presence, come on Angeal”, Zack motions at the calamity’s son defiantly, knowing that this is a battle that they mostly likely won’t win…

Sephiroth is even more powerful in the lifestream; his strong will able to bent the lifestream in any way that he desired.

“Come and get it!” Fair rushes forward his deadly gleaming blade curving in a graceful arc, but the former poster boy for Shinra is faster, his Masamune turning from defense into offensive with one stroke.

Sephiroth appears behind him ready to strike only to be warded off by Angeal.

“Zack focus,” the two get into position again on each side, both shifting into a synchronized stance. Angeal tightened his grip on his sword. “Together then puppy, show me your honor”

Sephiroth just looks at them with an arrogant smirk, his green slited eyes radiating a look very different from the Sephiroth they once knew.

Together the former mentor and student move as one and the battle becomes a blur of swords sparking and clashing.

All of a sudden, the black cloud blotting out the beautiful green of mako swells grotesquely before contracting slowly into a tight ball.

Like a signal of some sort, Sephiroth stops playing around and attacks more viciously than before.

He goes after Angeal first, the resulting force causing Hewley’s sword to brake in half; the tip of Masamune piercing Angeal’s folded white wing. He slashes Hewley across the stomach the force pushing his bleeding body into Zach who had charged in in an attempt to help.

Ignoring them completely, Sephiroth reveals his dark feathered wing and takes flight towards the ever tightening ball.

Aerith’s voice booms across the battlefield, **“Zack, you have to stop him from reaching the taint”**

The fright in her voice showing Zack that the situation is very dire… just what is Sephiroth’s plan?

Angeal stands up with one hand clutching his stomach and painfully launches into the air, grabbing Zack with his other hand.

“I can’t fly far, prepare yourself”, screaming in pain, Hewley throws Zack at Sephiroth’s back even as Zack pushes himself off as well.

He sails through the air; his fear that the throw isn’t enough to reach Sephiroth weighting down his stomach…

Zack is only inches away from the other SOLDIER’s back before he begins to fall.

The sliver haired former commander only glances back once before looking forward, a cruel smirk on his lips.

Once again Sephiroth’s arrogance is his downfall…

Desperate Fair grabs the former First Class’s long sliver hair, forcing the villain’s head back with a cry of pain.

Reaching for the sword on his back with one hand, he is nearly unprepared for the sword that Sephiroth furiously stabs behind his back. Dodging the furious attempts and thankful that the man couldn’t see behind him, Zack yanks on the hair with all his might forcing Sephiroth’s head farther back.

Unable to get a good grip on the sword on his back while dodging, Zack tries to be as heavy as possible, intent on forcing Sephiroth to the ground. Angrily the commander changes tactics, twirling in the air in the attempt to shake Zack off.

He fails, only managing to swing Zack’s body into his wing.

Seeing Zack’s leg from his peripheral vision, Sephiroth grabs the traitor’s leg, hand tightening to break bones.

Desperately twisting out of the livid man’s grasp Zack pushes off Sephiroth intending to do another midair attack.

Unfortunately he fails to realize how close they are to the taint… Zach manages to launch himself head first into the large mass.

Lying weakly on the ground, Angeal can only facepalm.

Upon entering the taint, Zack is immediately attacked by Jenova mentally through his Jenova cells while the alien focuses most of its energy to prepare for ‘final’ reunion.

However, Zack is considered a failed Sephiroth clone for a reason, and remains unresponsive to Jenova’s manipulation of his body.

Pulled like the rest of the taint to the center, Zack spots Jenova’s malformed body in the center and grabs his sword. Jenova’s new body is weak, nothing compared to her ‘glory’ days as the majority of her strength is being used for the plan, and as a result she is unprepared for a direct attack.

Helpless she calls for her son, Sephiroth only several feet behind Zack.

Desperate and aware that Sephiroth will catch up to him in a few moments, the black haired First Class takes a final gamble.

With all his might, Zack throws his sword like a javelin at Jenova.

“For the Planet and everyone who has been harmed by you!” he yelled.

The sword pierces Jenova’s stomach just as Sephiroth reaches Zack.

With a screech, Jenova loses control of her power and the dark sphere implodes, the gather power racing to finish its last order: reunion.

Sephiroth’s painful grip now becomes an embrace as they all start to merge together; slowly starting to disintegrate, bits of their hair and clothing disappearing.

It is only then that Zack becomes fully aware of their plan…

Jenova’s connection to her cells is so strong that she has a diluted sense of her cells even through space and time. During Sephiroth’s studies within the lifestream, he noted that certain Cetra’s could use the lifestream to communicate with their bodies in the past. The only downside is that the energy usage is so massive that a simple message would cost the live of the sender.

However, with the combined power of the Planet, Jenova, and Sephiroth’s will they could achieve their goal: reunion with Sephiroth in the past. There they could continue their plans at the height of Shinra’s power; eliminating a lengthy wait before victory.

Shocked with a sick feeling now in his stomach, Fair could feel Sephiroth’s sense of triumph in the back of his mind… he had failed.

“You have always failed”, Sephiroth murmurs, the insane commander’s presence now overwhelming to Zack’s senses.

The young spirit despairs for a moment before thinking of Angeal, and then he remembers…

“Zack, embrace your dreams… if you want to be a hero, you need to have dreams and honor.”

“Don’t worry Angeal, I won’t forget”, he thinks determinedly.

He pushes Sephiroth away defiantly; Zack Fair is going to fight to the very end!

The young hero moves into a fighting stance running forward with his motto parting from his lips “Embrace your dreams and whatever happens; protect your honor as SOLDIER!”

The words seemed to echo over the entire mind space; the merging starting to cause unbearable pain forcing Zack to his knees as his sword turns into dust as well. He holds his head painfully as Sephiroth and Jenova’s overwhelming will begins to violate his mind; the merge destroying his previous resistance.

Just as all is lost, a hand reaches out of the dark and pulls Zack away from their presence.

The young spirit gawks in disbelief, “Kunsel?”

Kunsel, one of his best friends in the SOLDIER program grins at him playfully. “Yes, I’m here, we all are”, on que rows of SOLDIERs appear; their poor spirits all gathered by Jenova for the reunion.

“Each of us remembers our SOLDIER honor and dreams… Zack join us, individually we will fall, but together we will create a new future, one where our entire dreams and honor will remain untarnished.

Zack’s sky blue mako colored eyes gleam with hope and a renewed sense of determination “Together”, he breathes.

He joins hands with Kunsel, each spirit merging to give Zack the boost needed to fight Sephiroth…

The Buster Sword reforms and he fights with legions of SOLDIERs at his back, each giving a special memory to power his last limit break.

For a moment, Zack feels like Angeal is with him in spirit, “Time to make this count, Rush Assault!”

Moments later, the ‘final’ reunion is completed…

**Year 1998**

Sephiroth groans as the side effects of his check up with Hojo become more apparent; a massive headache threatening to split open his skull.

The headache escalates to unbearable levels, and he staggers to the side holding his head like it might explode at any second.

If anyone could have seen Sephiroth’s eyes at this moment, they would have seen green cat eyes change to sky blue for a second…

Sephiroth falls to the floor bleeding from his ears, eyes, and mouth as he (in his opinion) starts to have hallucinations.

He sees thousands of images, all blurring together. Some are disturbing with visions of himself burning a town, others are talking to several people that he had never met before.

A strange whisper echoes in his mind, a woman’s voice…

The whispering gets loud before ending in a bloodcurdling scream.

Sephiroth finds himself facing a young SOLDIER with black spiky hair with Angeal’s sword on his back…

Wait, Angeal’s sword?

The young man smiles before touching his forehead, Sephiroth too shocked to move.

Within moments, Sephiroth finds himself living as a boy called Zack Fair. It had his friends in it: Genesis and Angeal, but things starts to get ridiculous as events that would never happen occur…

Lost in his mind, Sephiroth shook and twitched as he experienced every emotion and thought that Zack Fair had ever had.

At the end, Sephiroth could only sit in a pool of his own blood rattled beyond belief.

Shaken and questioning his sanity, the war hero convinces himself that it was just a vivid hallucination; that is until Angeal mentions acquiring a certain puppy…

**Author's Note:**

> This will stay a one-shot for now. If you like the idea, feel free to use it, just give me credit for the idea.


End file.
